Elizabeth’s House
Elizabeth‘s House is a mostly pink-colored house where Elizabeth Storybook, her family, her Pokémon, and some of her friends reside. It is located in Hau'oli City, in Alola. It is also the main location of Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook. Elizabeth is willing to let any non-aggressive people or Pokémon live in her house. Most of the non-evil objects live in her house. It is later revealed that the house is inside an apartment building, on the first floor. Lavender, her Trainer, and Michelle live right across the hallway. In The Crossover House Extreme Extension, Ultra let a massive amount of new characters move into the house from multiple different media. In House Fire!!!, the house is significantly burned in a fire. Luckily, the firewall prevented the fire from spreading to the rest of the apartment. The kitchen had to be repaired, but the rest of the house survived. In Universes Collide!, several characters were being spastically summoned randomly for no reason. Description The Storybook’s House has a kitchen, living room, a family room, at least two bathrooms, six bedrooms, a laundry room, a dining room, an entry hall, a foyer, and a garage. Elizabeth‘s room has light pink walls with many pictures of Elizabeth and her Pokémon. The bed is pink with a pile of extra blankets in case somebody needs one. There is a nightstand on the left side of the bed with a phone charger, Elizabeth’s stuffed Cinccino, and a cymbal-banging Rotom toy. Ultra’s room is a red color, due to his hatred of the color pink. He doesn’t have anything special. He has a Glorysia plushie that he keeps hidden away. This is the location of his character summoning, house building computer. Electronics Computers The Storybook family has two computers. The first one belongs to Elizabeth and is located in the Living Room downstairs. Anyone can play on this computer, even the Pokémon. The second one is located upstairs in Ultra‘s Room. This computer was designed and built by him. He has the ability to pull characters from their world into Elizabeth’s House with this computer. He also made it to where he can shrink the computer to pocket size for easy transport. This is how his computer survived the earthquake. Nicknames The house goes by several nicknames, given by the neighbors. * The Evergrowing House: It is called this because there are so many residents. * The Crossover House/Crossover Central: It is called this because of the number of characters from other media. * Barbie's Dreamhouse: The neighbors call it this because the inside of the house is painted pink and most of the furniture, walls, and carpets are pink. * The Crossover Dream House: Nicknamed by Twilight Sparkle, due to she got pushed by the lot of characters. Rooms *Kitchen *Elizabeth's bedroom *Glorysia's bedroom *Pokémon playroom *Poké Ball storage room *Ultra‘s room *Living room *Pumpchkin's room *Pie's room *CuteStuff's room *Spiders‘ room *Water-type Pokémon room *Grass Pokémon room Series These are the different series that are represented inside of the house. * Pokémon * Alien * Kirby * Splash and Bubbles * Pretty Cure * Moviestarplanet * Minecraft In Elizabeth’s Nightmare This was made before the House was revealed to be in an apartment. Rooms Main Level * Entry Hall * Living Room * Dining Room * Kitchen * Den * Foyer * Laundry Room * Garage * Poké Ball Storage Room * Pokémon Playroom Second Floor * Upstairs Hallway * Elizabeth’s Bedroom * Glorysia’s Bedroom * Ultra’s Bedroom * Flora‘s Bedroom * Upstairs Bathroom * Lele‘s Bedroom * Anna’s Bedroom * Pie‘s Bedroom Non-Visible Locations * Basement * Attic * Another Bathroom Door Entrance (Escape Routes) * Front Entrance (Entry Hall) * Back Entrance (Foyer) * Kitchen Entrance Room descriptions Ultra‘s Room Ultra likes to keep his room as normal as possible, with only a bed, a desk, and his fabled Computer. However, he does have a Glorysia plushie he does not want to show. He doesn’t want to make a strange room so no one will question it. Elizabeth's Bedroom This room has light pink walls with many pictures of Elizabeth and her Pokémon. The bed is pink with a pile of extra blankets in case somebody needs one. It is rather big to accomodate her and a bunch of Pokémon. There is a nightstand on the left side of the bed with a phone charger, Elizabeth's stuffed Cinccino, and a cymbal-banging Rotom toy. Glorysia's Bedroom As known as Melody Room. This room where Glorysia and her Pokémon (Including Baby Furbo) sleep in their room. This room has light purple walls with many pictures of her arts. The bed is pink with a purple blanket. It has a bunk bed where Skylinda with Baby Furbo sleeps on under where Super Hapiness Lovely sleeps on up. Lala Lana has her own miniature bed resembling a cat bed under Glorysia's bed where she and her baby sleep. Poké Ball Storage Room This room is lined with shelves designed to hold Poké Balls. Each Poké Ball has a piece of tape with the Pokémon's name written on it for Elizabeth to easily identify it. Thanks to Ultra, it has capacity for an unlimited amount of Pokémon. Pokémon Playroom This room has white walls with a floral theme. There is a huge toybox filled with toys for the Pokémon to play with. The floor is a soft carpet so Pokémon don't hurt themselves and there are gymnastics mats. There is a bed if a Pokémon gets tired. There are pillows and blankets everywhere if they want to have a pillow fight. There is also a huge pile of stuffed toys. Living Room This room has a pink carpet with red flower patterns. Against the wall at the back of the room is a hot pink couch across from a TV that the residents usually use to watch Laki or the news. Located against the wall across from the left of the couch is a large fishtank resembling the one Professor Kukui has that Elizabeth's water Pokémon, including Manaphy, Phione, and Dragonet, prefer to relax in. Immediately to the right of the couch is a pink reclining chair. There is a desk against the wall with a computer for anyone, including the Pokémon, to use. By the windowsills are photosynthesis lamps for Grass-type Pokémon and Fruttitti. Pie’s Room This room has blue walls with blueberry logos. There are posters of pastries and desserts all over the walls. There is a small bed resembling a cat bed for Pie's small size. There is also a bed for her Minccino. Garage This room is mostly empty, as Elizabeth's dad used to use it before he divorced Flora. It resembles an empty parking garage, except there isn't a car, since Elizabeth's family doesn't have one just like the rest of the Pokémon world. The garage is outside the apartment building with the other garages and is mostly used to hold stuff. Kitchen This room has a pink counter with a sink, a dining area with a table and 6 chairs, and a pink fridge. There is a stove and oven, with a microwave above it. Across from the sink are cupboards for food. Water-type Pokémon room This room has blue walls and floors. There is a tank and a pool for the saltwater Pokémon that is connected to the fishtank in the living room, and a tank and a pool for Pokémon that cannot swim in saltwater, such as Greninja. While the saltwater Pokémon mostly use the tank in the living room to relax in, they mostly use the tank in this room to play in. Main Hallway This room is the location of the staircase and the room intersection. Grass-type Pokémon room This room is bright green with two rows of miniature fruit trees and two rows of flowers. There are photosynthesis lamps for the Pokémon to sit under and perform photosynthesis. Spiders‘ Room This is the room inhabited by both Spider and Cave Spider. It consists of blue walls with many cobwebs. Complaints Here is a list of complaints that the neighbors have made about the house. * Pokémon Hoarder: The neighbors living in the apartment complex claim Elizabeth is a Pokémon hoarder, despite the fact she takes care of them just fine due to her only having a few out at a time, while the rest are kept in Storage. * The Xenomorph: The neighbors are extremely creeped out by the Xenomorph and view it as a danger to the rest of the building. It also tends to wander outside of the house and peek in through the windows for no real reason. * Loud noise: Elizabeth's house is always loud due to all the people and Pokémon chatting, playing music, singing, etc. * Baby Pokémon: The neighbors have complained that there are always baby Pokémon crying or throwing tantrums. * Mega Grocery Shopping: The neighbors hate when Elizabeth lugs in giant bags of stuff for the house residents, such as Pokémon food. * Annoying Pokémon: The neighbors hate certain Pokémon, especially Finny due to her extremely happy-go-lucky personality and her habit of always asking her mom questions. * Ninja Dragonets: The neighbors have complained about the number of Ninja Dragonets living in the house. They especially hate the younger ones since they don't know when it is and isn't okay to stab somebody, apparently thinking it's a game. * Pokémon health problems: The neighbors are puzzled how a 12-year old can handle Pokémon with incurable diseases/conditions, such as a diabetic Loaffey and a fish who has the equivalent of HIV. * Pink: The neighbors hate that the whole house is pink and Trivia * Rotom, Ditto, Manaphy, Phione, Finny, and Dragonet always sleep in Elizabeth's bed with her at night at her house. * As seen in TBA, Glorysia, her Pokémon, Baby Furbo and Super Happiness Lovely sleeps in Melody room (Glorysia's bedroom). * Ultra’s Computer is the main reason there are so many people seen in the house, much to the neighbors’ annoyance. However, Ultra does not care. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Locations